


Appetizer

by sunflower1343



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3862492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower1343/pseuds/sunflower1343
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami whets Akihito's appetite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appetizer

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written as a birthday gift in March, 2006.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~

The knife rasped quickly back and forth along the whetstone, setting his nerves on edge. He pulled at his bonds, beginning to feel unsure of his safety. He'd been in similar situations many times, but not with a knife involved. And the fact that the knife was being held by Him made it that much scarier.

But he wouldn't let Him know that.

"That's so annoying. Everyone knows that knives don't need that much sharpening. If you knew anything about keeping them in good condition you'd know that too. Hasn't that been sharpened since your grandmother used it?"

Gold-shaded eyes considered him. The rasping continued. "In fact, my grandmother did own this knife. She taught me to use it. Both in food preparation and fights. Which would you prefer to see here today?"

He couldn't have heard that right. "You're asking me if I'd rather die from knife wounds or your cooking?"

His sarcasm was returned with a flat stare.

"I choose your cooking. Even if I die, this I have to see. No wonder you tied me up. Who would stick around for food you made if they had a choice? What's on the menu today? Shredded heart of competitor? Liver that's been stewed in alcohol and cocaine?"

The rasping finally paused. "I know both the right way and the wrong way to prepare fugu. Keep that in mind."

He swallowed. He didn't want to go there. "OK, fine, I'm shutting up now. Hell, I'm still trying to get over the fact that you have a grandmother. I thought you sprang full-grown from the pits of Hell. Though now that I think about it, this would work too. Your grandmother sounds like a demon."

He got a cold glare. "Would you prefer a wooden or ceramic coffin?"

He subsided. _Sheesh, have a little fun, for once._

He watched as the large form moved around the kitchen with ease. Wine was poured, and he was given a few sips. "No more than that. You'll not have the excuse of drunkenness tonight." He bit his tongue for once and swallowed a retort, and watched the careful preparation of the food. 

The wine made him feel mellow, and he began to appreciate things about the man before him. The spare movements, always showing efficiency. The controlled power. The natural grace born of athleticism. The trim body born of the same. He felt a hunger, and not for the food.

It must have been the wine. "You know, you're kinda nice like this. Why aren't you this way more often?"

The man before him didn't turn, but he paused in his work for a moment, then dissected their relationship as neatly as he did the fish before him. "Because I like you when you're fighting. Because I love to see your spirit. Because I love the moment when you surrender. Because simple seduction is too easy, so where's the fun in that?" 

He picked up a tray, then set it in front of Akihito. It was a stunning variety of sushi and sashimi, beautifully prepared.

He sat and picked up a fugu nigiri with his chopsticks, graceful as usual, and held it to Akihito's lips. Akihito hesitated, then leaned forward and took it into his mouth. Flavors burst across his tongue. He closed his eyes in bliss. His lips began to tingle and his heart pound, and not just from the fish. Then when he realized how he must look, his eyes flew open only to see a smug, self-satisfied expression on the Asami's face.

"You just have to be perfect at everything, don't you?"

Asami shrugged. "What's the point of doing anything if you're not going to be the best?"

"I don’t know, maybe to have fun?"

The eyes regarding him blinked in surprise. "Oh, that reminds me." He left the table and returned with two candles, in holders, which he lit.

Akihito couldn't help it; he was charmed. He softened slightly. "You're really going all out for a romantic dinner, aren't you? You don't have to keep me tied, you know. I'll stay."

Asami leaned forward and lit a cigarette in the flame of one of the candles. He sat back and regarded Akihito with a smirk. "Oh, I think you need to stay tied up. The candles aren't for romance. They're for later. I'm just melting the wax." 

His smirk turned to a grin at Akihito's outrage. "You see? I do like to have fun. I'm so glad you do too. Have a piece of tuna."

He so wanted to say something rude. But when he opened his mouth the tuna was shoved in, and he forgot what it was in his pleasure. He closed his eyes while he chewed. _Oh what the hell? The guy made me a great dinner. The least I can do is put out. Even if it involves hot wax._

Besides, it wouldn't be that much of a chore. He opened his eyes a little and gazed across the table. Asami was sitting back relaxed, tie loose and shirtsleeves rolled up, one hand around the stem of his wineglass, one hand tapping his cigarette into the ashtray, but completed focused on Akihito. His hunger began rising again. 

He swallowed. Then like a good boy, he opened his mouth for more.

 

~end~


End file.
